Tonight
by Anodynic Love
Summary: ONESHOT. How hard is to propose to the girl you love? Well, it is especially if you're Kai. KaiOC


**Tonight**

This song is by Westlife and it pretty much gave me inspiration for this story. The song does not belong to me and Kai does not belong to me either. –sob sob- I used Sora again because…I like the name? So I'll be using it pretty often. So ENJOY!

* * *

Her eyelashes fluttered open, rousing from her sleep. Her hand stretched out and felt the space next to her. Sighing gustily, she sat up slowly, muttering, "Not again…" Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around the room. She was alone on the king-sized bed. Sliding off the bed, she shuffled out of the room to the quiet house.

"Good morning, Miss Sora," A maid greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning," She greeted sleepily. "Has he left?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Miss." The maid replied apologetically.

"When did he go?"

"About six thirty, Miss."

"What?" She cried angrily, "Again-" Catching the sympathetic look on the maid, she stopped short. Pasting a fake smile on her face, she hurriedly added, "Oh well, you know what his work is like." The maid nodded quickly and retreated. Sighing, she went back into the room and took up her phone. Dialing his office number, she settled onto the bed and waited while it rang.

"Hiwatari Corporation, Kai here." A bored voice filled her ear. His head position on the family business allowed him to answer the phone in that casual way.

"Hey, it's me," She replied, biting her lip. A short silence followed until he responded.

"Just woke up?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," Cutting the chase, she immediately jumped to it, "How come you went to work so early?" She heard him sigh at the other end.

"Sora-"

"I mean, this is ridiculous! I KNOW they don't expect you in the first minutes of daybreak!" Sora burst out. "It's the seventh time already!"

"I know, I know," He interrupted. "And I am sorry, but you know how it is." He soothed.

"I don't know how it is anymore," She shot back, swallowing her burning anger; she controlled her tone, "What about us? We-"

"It's not like I want this, Sora." She heard the impatience creep into his voice. "Look, I'll see you tonight."

"So I will technically see you tomorrow at two in the morning." Her voice hardened and then fell silent. She had never used the hostile tone with him before and it was too late to take it back. Feeling the overwhelming guilt, she muttered a, "Whatever," and hung up. Leaning back on the pillows, she remembered all the times that he promised he'd see her. 'Guess being the girlfriend of an ex-Beyblade champion and businessman is hard.' She mused to herself. Kai had never changed since he was beyblading. He was still cold, kept and quiet. But something had changed; he was now taken, of course. It took Sora a lot of effort to get him accept her. Their relationship lasted for a year and a couple of months already. And he had asked her to move in with him. When she did, his company distracted her from the size of the mansion he inherited from his grandfather. However due to his absence, the emptiness of the place overwhelmed her.

The phone rang, jolting her out of her reverie. Thinking it was Kai, she refused to pick up. It rang and rang until the answering machine answered. "Hi, you've reached the Hiwatari residence," Her voice perked up, then, "Make it short" followed in Kai's voice. They had recorded it together.

"SORA, PICK UP THE PHONE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU NOT TO BE HOME-" Sora launched forward and grabbed the receiver.

"Gee, Julia, ever heard of speaking normally?" She grumbled.

"Thought of the possibility that you might be sleeping," Her best friend said dismissively. "Anyway, were you sleeping?"

"No, I just got off the phone with my non-existent boyfriend."

"Ah, trouble in paradise? Tell me all about it when you get to the mall, where I will see you at the café. Be there." With that, she hung up before Sora could utter a word.

* * *

After a day at the mall (a day of shopping and chatting), Sora opened the door and let herself into the dark house. It was even worse at night; all she could hear was crickets. Locking the door, she dragged herself upstairs into the room. She wasn't even surprised he was not home yet and it was already ten. Dropping her bags, she took a shower and slipped into a tank top and shorts. Pulling the sheets over her body, she lay on the bed waiting; just waiting for him. The clock ticked and she heard the grandfather clock downstairs gong twelve beats.

She waited still, feeling no urge to sleep. Not yet.

Then, she heard his car pull into the garage, the steps creak under his weight, the door swing open and his hoarse cough. "Had to work late?" She inquired, sitting up and turning on the light. He halted, halfway undoing his tie.

"You should be sleeping," He said, turning around to face her. She stared at his amethyst eyes, searching for a sign of feeling or emotion of guilt. But she was disappointed. Looking away, she bit her lower lip to keep the tears in. Kai softened and approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached for him and he enclosed her in his arms. Burying her face in his chest, the couple sat there quietly for a few moments.

"Why?" She mumbled, looking up at him. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Don't talk about that-"

"Why? We never talked about it in the first place! And what is keeping you from telling me what is going wrong?" She pushed herself away from him. He got up angrily and strode out of the room. Throwing the sheets away, she followed him to confront. He jogged down the stairs and she caught up with him, taking hold of his arm. "Kai," she begged, "please tell me what-" He shook himself free and kept his back to her.

Then it hit her.

"Oh my god, you're having an affair aren't you?" She whispered. His eyes widened and he spun around. She stood there, quivering and bracing herself for the answer.

"And so what if I was?" He replied harshly. She gasped. "What is it to you?"

Sora stepped back, slowly shaking her head. He was not like this; all he was to her now was a stranger. Kai immediately regretted it but could only watch her crumble. Blinking, he realized she was gone. He heard a door slam and lock. Climbing the stairs up two at a time, he glanced down the hallway. The bedroom door was still open but the guest room was not. He heard the soft sobs coming from behind that door. "Sora…" He knocked on the door. Knowing very well she won't come out, he forced himself to leave her alone and go to bed.

Nobody in the Hiwatari household that night slept at all.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Sora wished that she wouldn't get to see Kai in the morning. Slowly opening the door, she saw the bedroom door open. Peering in, the room was empty. "Miss Sora?" Sora slightly jumped at the voice.

"Yes?" She pasted yet another fake smile on her face.

"Um, good morning, do you…" The maid's voice trailed off.

"No, no it's okay." Sora said hurriedly. "Has he left?" The maid nodded. "That's fine." Smiling quickly at the maid, Sora fell deep into thought. 'Maybe it's just a misunderstanding; maybe he is busy at work…' She made up her mind. It was time to pay a visit to Hiwatari Corporation.

* * *

Pushing her hair away from her eyes, Sora soon found herself standing a few yards away from Kai's office. 'See, maybe he really is working!' She steeled herself and walk forward but stopped when his office door swung open, revealing Kai, accompanied with a blonde. That's right; she was a leggy blonde who was touching Kai's arm. He smirked at what she was saying but that smirk disappeared when he saw Sora. The blonde followed his gaze and she fell silent. Kai's jaw tightened as he took hold of the blonde's arm and pulled her away. The blonde looked confused and shrugged at Sora. Sora watched as the two disappeared into another room before she turned around and fled.

* * *

Kai flicked open the small velvet box, catching a quick glimpse of the diamond ring nestled inside before snapping it close. He did it several times before looking at the woman pacing up and down the room in front of him. "So let me get this straight: that was your girlfriend?" She demanded.

"More or less," He murmured, sharply closing the box.

"Well, all I can say is, you've got great taste; but hell-lo, what's up with the less-than-welcome welcome you gave her just now?" She stopped directly in front of him and crossed her arms. Kai sighed and spun his chair around so that he wouldn't see the frown on her face. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She snarled, walking around the table so that she could look at him.

"Just drop it."

"Have we been doing all of this for nothing? All the nights you spent thinking about how you were going to-" Finally understanding, she stepped back. "You mean-"

She was interrupted by Kai's hand phone ringing. He flipped it open and said, "What?" Listening for a while, he stood up. "WHAT?!" He repeated. "Then don't let her go!" The blonde watched the flurry of emotions cross Kai's face. Anger, confusion, sadness; was just some to name a few. Then he sat back down, "Fine, keep the note, I'll come back and read it." With that, he hung up and leaned back.

"So?" She questioned.

"This is temporarily over." He muttered, waving his hand vaguely.

"Excuse me? 'Over' means that this will never start again; nothing can be TEMPORARILY over, okay?" She fumed. "What happened?"

"She just left."

"And you're going to leave it at that? You're just going to let her go?" The blonde questioned relentlessly. Kai scowled.

"Look, Meg-"

"No, YOU look here, Kai." She bristled, "With all due respect, you may be my employer, but I am talking about YOU, so listen up. She's your whole life, don't deny it, I can see that she is. And you're just going to let her go? And what will happen to you? You'll be wallowing in self-pity, which I believe is NOT what the real Kai Hiwatari would do. Am I right?" Leaning closer to Kai, she glared at him. "So what ARE you going to do? And WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" She yelled at Kai, who had a smirk on his face.

"You sound just like her." He commented softly. Meg drew back in surprise before recovering.

"Humph, don't you get all mushy on me now, go and get her!" She barked. Kai let out a short laugh before exiting the room. Meg grinned after him.

"I sound like her huh? Hm…"

* * *

_Dear Kai, I'm sorry if I did anything to deserve this. I'd be at my place if you need me. –Sora_

Sora lay in her bed, sleeping soundly. The screen of her phone lit up and vibrated noisily on the bedside table. Stirring, swollen ruby eyes slowly opened. She rose and reached for the phone. "Hello?" She said, ruffling her own hair and sinking back into the pillows. It was two days since she left the Hiwatari household and he hadn't contacted her at all.

"Hey, Sora," Julia greeted with a note of sympathy, "Listen, I heard the news and-"

"I'm fine." Sora cut in. "I really am."

"Yeah, I called him, wanting to talk to you and he told me." Julia said awkwardly. "Has he called you?"

"Nope," Sora replied simply.

"Ah, well, just wanted to ask, want a Girls Night Out? But this is different, swanky event and all, evening gowns and all that accessories."

"I don't think so, Julia. I don't feel like going out."

"Oh come ON please? Tala will be there and all…" Julia's voice trailed off.

"So? YOU'RE the one who likes him, not me." Sora responded sleepily.

"But I need a companion! I don't want to look like a lonely loser!"

"So ask Hilary or Mariam."

"They have something on with their- JUST COME WITH ME, SORA!" Julia pleaded. Sora knew what the end of her sentence was. Hilary and Mariam were busy with their boyfriends. It was like rubbing salt on the wound: Julia just reminded her that she had no boyfriend.

"But-"

"Please, please, please?"

"Fine,"

* * *

_Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt I ignored you  
Know my life is all you  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want_

Sora checked herself in the mirror; she was wearing a black halter-neck evening gown which had a slit up to the knee. She sighed, fingering the light material. What was missing was the security and stability she always felt around Kai. But he wasn't there. 'It's just one night,' Sora consoled herself. 'But what happens next?'

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she turned to face the speaker. Kai stood at the doorway, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with black jeans. Sora's jaw dropped but she quickly controlled herself.

"What are you doing here?"

_I don't wanna act like  
I know that you'd be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want_

"I came to see you." He approached her as she turned away.

"Well, you've seen me but I'm going out with Julia and-" She stopped short when she saw Kai shaking his head.

"No, Julia and I set this up; you're not going with her tonight." Kai took one final step closer to her. Sora faced him in confusion.

"You mean-"

"I'm sorry," Kai interrupted. "You didn't deserve what I did."

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so  
Oh yeah  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in my arms my love_

"But-"

"I knew I had you already and I wanted to keep you but I ended up nearly losing you." He whispered, nearing the redhead.

"It's-"

"The reason why I have been away from you was to," He hesitated. "To plan on how I was going to do this."

"Do what-"

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_

"This," He extracted the box from his pocket. Her eyes followed his movements. He pried open the box and she gasped at the sparkling ring.

"Marry me, Sora."

She choked, suffocated with emotions. Closing her eyes, she smiled up at Kai. "I believe you have to go down on one knee, Mr. Hiwatari." He laughed softly before going down on one knee.

"Marry me." He repeated.

"Yes, of course!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms around his neck. He stood up, bringing her to her feet. His lips fell down her neck, leaving feather-like kisses on her smooth skin. She sighed, pulling him closer to her.

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

"You're so beautiful tonight." She heard him murmur in her ear, his breath caressing gently making shivers run up and down her spine.

"But…" She felt him stiffen. "Who was Blondie?" Kai pulled away from her in confusion.

"You mean Meg?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, who's Meg?"

"She's Miguel's sister." He smirked, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the familiar scent.

"That doesn't really answer the question you know." Sora muttered in his shirt.

"She's my colleague, no strings attached."

"And does she have something to do with this?" Sora grinned mischievously at him.

"Something like that,"

"Ah, trying to psych you up to propose huh?"

"Like I said; something like that."

"Hm…"

After a few moments of quiet, the couple enjoyed each other's company until…

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

So how was that:D my first oneshot! Don't you LOVE happy endings? So I shall end with the usual note:

REVIEW!


End file.
